


Fool

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Garrick and Igor are reunited after Igor is released from Azkaban.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Golden Snitch's Issue 6 Mini Competition.

Garrick was nervous. Today was Igor’s release from Azkaban. The wand-maker hoped that Igor’s time in prison hadn’t changed him too much.

Igor had deserted the Death Eaters shortly before Voldemort’s downfall. He’d come clean to Garrick about his role in Voldemort’s inner circle.

At first, Garrick had been furious and disgusted.  His instincts told him to end their relationship and turn Igor into the Aurors. But his heart had won out, and he’d kept Igor’s secret.

Not that it mattered. The Aurors had rounded Igor up and thrown him in Azkaban anyway.

Now, after naming names, Igor was finally being freed from prison. Garrick had been relieved when he’d gotten the news. Most people did not survive long in Azkaban. Not with the Dementors keeping a watch over them.

Garrick had arranged to meet Igor at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at noon. Walking into the pub, he looked around. Igor didn’t appear to be there yet, so Garrick ordered a firewhisky and sat in a booth.

After about ten minutes, Igor arrived at the pub. He walked over to where Garrick was sitting and slid into the seat across from him.

Igor had changed drastically during his time in Azkaban. His once black hair was now silver. His eyes no longer had their shine. And he had lost weight.

Garrick reached out and covered Igor’s hand with his own. This caused the former Death Eater to jump in surprise.

“Sorry” said Garrick. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Igor probably hadn’t had physical contact with another human in a long time.

“It’s okay” said Igor. “I just need a drink.”

“I’ll get you a firewhisky” said Garrick. He stood up and walked over to the bar, where he ordered the drink.

With Igor’s drink in hand, Garrick turned around to head back to the booth. However, he noticed that Igor was gone.

Garrick quickly paid his tab. Then, he stepped outside the Three Broomsticks, looking around for Igor. He thought he could spot the back of the other man’s head among the figures walking down the main street through Hogsmeade.

“Igor!” Garrick called out to the former Death Eater. The other man froze in his tracks, then slowly turned his head to face the wand-maker. Garrick ran down the street towards Igor.

When he reached Igor, Garrick said “You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

Igor smiled sadly. Garrick noticed the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Things have changed, Garrick” he said. “I’ve changed.”

“So you’re just going to walk away from what we have?” Garrick asked.

“I can’t do it right now, Garrick” said Igor. “Not after Azkaban. Not after the Dementors.”

“You’re a fool, Igor” said Garrick sadly. “You will regret this one day.” With that, he Disapparated in the middle of street, leaving Igor behind him.

When he Apparated back at Diagon Alley, Garrick headed into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a firewhisky. After the afternoon he’d had, he needed another drink.


End file.
